The Mutiny of the Hyenas
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What if Shenzi and her followers simply killed Scar during his rule? Before Nala went to find Simba? -complete-
1. Prolouge

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed

The three hyenas partly responsible for Mufasas death (not to mention eating his body afterward) and helping Scar rule over the Pridelands.

Yet also in turn caused Scars downfall, by helping Nala to escape and find Simba. Plus also eating Scar in the end as well

Yet where did all that leave them in the end?

Going back to the Outlands only to get booted from their home by Zira and her Outlander lions.

But what if things had happened differently?

What if Shenzi didn't talk her fellow hyenas into helping Nala escape? After all it was a longshot that'd she'd even find Simba.

No, Shenzi knew that Scar was the problem. His bad ruling was what caused the Pridelands to become a barren wasteland.

So why not simply dispose of said problem? In fact, why not pratically kill his whole pride and rule the lands as queen?

This is the tale of just that

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Problems, Plans, and a Nephew

(Sometime before Kovu and Vitani were born)

Are story beings atop Pride Rock, where Shenzi and her friends were at the moment.

Shenzi looked out at the Pridelands, the once beautiful grassland full of plants and animals was now a barren wasteland. Food and water wwere harder to find than ever, it was amazing no one had starved to death yet. Still if things didn't start turning around, the only thing these lands would be good for was a vulture buffet.

Banzais stomach growled

"Man its ben a while since w'eve gotten a good meal," Banzai said rubbing his belly upset

Ed nodded

Just then a certain cub pounced on Shenzi

"Aunt Shenzi!" the young Nuka joyfully said

"Oof," was Shenzi reply to Nukas greeting

""What brings you here little prince?" Banzai said

"Ya, what?" Shenzi said getting up

"Mom and dad said they needed to talk about stuff," Nuka said a bit sad "Mom told me to go play with you three,"

* * *

Scar of course didn't like his son much. Nuka lacked the apperance of a future king, he was weak and even lost to hyena pups in play fights. That disgusted his dad most of all. Scar wanted a strong, handsome, intelligent heir. Yet somehow all he and Zira spawned was this feline faliure.

That's why Scar and Zira were talking. Scar had decided it was time to try again and hopefully get better results with a second cub, and future heir to the thone. Zira argued saying it was Nukas birth right to become king, and that he was a great cub. More arguing ensured

Since Scar didn't like Nuka and all, he usally just threw him upon the hyena trio to take care of, while Zira was out hunting with the other lionesses. In time the trio and Nuka bonded, Shenzi even thought of him like the pup she never had, except for being a lion and all. Nuka even enjoyed playing birdy boiler with them and Zazu. Zazu of course hated it though

* * *

"Can we play birdy boiler with Zazu Aunt Shenzi?" Nuka asked

Shenzi thought about this for a second then said

"Sure Nuka. You and Ed go get Zazu, Banzai and I have to take care of some quick business. We'll meet you there,"

"C'mon Uncle Ed," Nuka said

Ed happily laughed as he and Nuka left to get Zazu

"What business do have to take care of?" Banzai asked

"Banzai," Shenzi began "Look out there,"

Shenzi pointed to the Pridelands

"What do you see?" she asked

"The Pridelands?" Banzai asked not understanding what this was about.

"No Bazai," Shenzi said "This isn't the Pridelands. Not anymore,"

"Huh?" Banzai said confussed

"When Scar first became king, that was when this place was the Pridelands. This was the place we dreamed about, the meals we always wanted to have, having to bully the lionesses around. That was are Pridelands. But look at now Banzai, Scar's let are dream paradice turn into somethin that make the Outlands look better by comparision. I've heard some hyenas have even moved back there because their margenely more food. Are old home is better than this!" Shenzi said

"What should we do then?" Banzai asked

"I've been think about that for a while," Shenzi said

"Maybe we could help one of the lions escape and find help," Banzai suggested

"That's a terrible idea," Shenzi said

"Why?" Banzai asked

"All that's out there beyond the Outlands is a meerkat colony and dessert. What? We gonna have meerkats try to beat Scar?"

"What about Simba?" Banzai said "Maybe he's alive,"

"Oh sure," Shenzi said sarcastically "He found some happy go lucky friends who saved him and live in wonderous place full of food and water for everyone. Not! I said it myselg Banzai, he's dead." (LOL)

"So then what's your plan?" Banzai asked

"It's risky, but in a nutshell. We take over the Pridelands," Shenzi said

"Wh..!" Shenzi covered his mouth before Banzai could scream in shock

"It'll be easy," Shenzi said "We got the numbers, the skills and the brains to kill off Scar and these lions,"

Banzai muffeled something.

"Oh," Shenzi removed her paw from his mouth "Come again?"

"I said, but these lions are stronger than us. We'd be running back to the Outlands easy." Banzai said

"Not if we strike from the shadows," Shenzi said

"Huh?" Banzai said

"Aunt Shenzi! Uncle Banzai!" Nuka called out from the bottom of Pride Rock "We got Zazu!"

"Not again," Zazu thought. Sure he could've demanded to be free or tell on Scar. Yet the king didn't care and allowed the hyenas to _play _with Zazu

"I'll fill everyone in later tonight," Shenzi said "Just have all he hyenas come to the Outlands after Scar and the lions are asleep. Be sure to have Ed spred the word to,"

With that Shenzi and Banzai went to play with Ed and their _nephew_

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Hyena Rage

Day gave way to night, Scar and the Pridelander lions all slept.

And as they did, Shenzi's clan returned to the Outlands to hears their queen.

* * *

Shenzi sttod upon an elephant skull that wason top of a huge pile of bones. She looked down at her many subjects who had come.

"Brothers and sisters!" Shenzi said "Your queen has summoned you all here tonight to state the horrid truth of are situation now! Scar, the lion who promised us paradice! Who promised if we allined ourselves with him! That we would never go hungry again! And now, the Pridelands don't have enough food to feed half are clan!"

The other hyenas shouted in agreement.

"Scar has lied to us! Scar has left us all, and even his subject to stave and die!"

The hyenas were louder now

"Are we going to let some stupid lion do this to us?" Shenzi said

"NO!" the hyenas said

"Then I say we fight!" Shenzi cried "The era of the Pridelands is over! And the era of the Clanlands shall be born!"

The hyenas cheered louder still

"Tomarrow night! Scar will fall!" Shenzi proclamed "Get well rested, gather your strength! For we shall crush the necks of all the lions, and feast upon our tyrant Scars body!"

The hyenas cheered and hollered fit to wake the dead

Then proceeded to return to the Pridelands, pumped up for the killing to come

As they did though, Banzai and Ed went to Shenzi

"Shenzi, why wait until tomarrow night?" Banzai asked "We could easily jump Scar and the lions now,"

Ed nodded in agreement

"Their's something I need to do first," Shenzi said

"What?" Banzai asked

"It's a personal thing," Shenzi said

* * *

**What's Shenzi going to do?**

**l8ter**


	4. Goodbye Scar Hello Nuka

The following day went by as as every now misable day in the Pridelands were.

Except for Nuka who was once again dropped on the hyena trio.

Last's nights fighting had been decided, tonight was the night Scar fixed the error that was his first born cub. Nuka was going to loose his birthright today. Yet of course he didn't know that

* * *

"Aunt Shenzi, Uncle Banzai, Uncle Ed," Nuka said as he went to the hyena trio "Mom and dad said their going to be busy today, so can we play again?"

"Wow this is going to be to easy," Shenzi thought

"Why yes Nuka I'd love to play with you today," Shenzi said

"But what about Uncle Banzai, and Uncle Ed?" Nuka asked

"Oh," Shenzi said trying to think fast "They...have colds,"

Banzai and Ed caught on and started coughing up a storm

"Don't want my favorite prince to get sick," Shenzi said taking Nuka away from her friends. Yet not before giving them a glance that said "You know what to do," on it

Banzai and Ed were still confussed as to what Shenzi was doing with Nuka, yet when had she ever stared them wrong?

* * *

"Not much farther Nuka," Shenzi said

"Where are we going?" Nuka asked tired

They had been traveling for a good while now. Beyond the Pridelands and deep into the elephant graveyard of the Outlands. The sun was already starting to set

"To a big suprise," Shenzi said

"Really?" Nuka said "What is it,"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a suprise now would it,"

"Awww," Nuka said a little upset

Soon enough Shenzi took Nuka to a huge pile of bones

"Is this is Au..."

Shenzi cracked a huge bone over Nukas head, knocking the young lion out.

"I'm sorry Nuka," Shenzi said "But maybe it'll be better this way. You're father dosen't love you, your mother won't stand up for you. And from what Scars doing you'd end up being the king of nothing but dirt.

Shenzi gentle nuzzled the cub. "I love you," she whispered

Shenzi really did think of Nuka as the pup she never had. And the thing about pups, their family protects them and makes sure they grow up safely. Even from their own abusive parents. Plus having one lion around wouldn't be that bad. At least with Nuka she and the other hyenas could mold this youth into one of them, and he would grow up with some serious muscle.

Shenzi ran back to the Pridelands, and to the fight to come.

* * *

The sun set once more, and the lions were once again asleep.

Well, almost all of them.

Zira stayed up, worried that her little Nuka hadn't come home. Scar didn't care much, he was glad to have that failure gone, and odds were he'd definietly get a replacement after what he and Zira had done today.

"Shenzi," Zira said "You were the last one to see my son, where did he go?"

Shenzi simply smiled "Nuka is fine,"

"What's goi..."

Banzai and Ed had attacked Zira from behind, bitting her in the neck. Blood oozed out of her as her body began to uncontrollibly shke. Soon enough she was dead.

"One down" Shenzi said

"And so many to go," Banzai said

Ed laughed an evil laugh

The hyenas crept into the lions dead and quietly assasintaing ever lioness they saw

Yet of course nothing ever goes according to plans.

* * *

Nala was outside of the den, determined to flee her home and hopefully find help. Yet all that changed when she stepped in something wet, and red. NAmely, Ziras blood

Nala freaked out and shouted.

That one shout was enough to wake up the other lionesses, only to see what the hyenas had done. An all out fight followed.

Lions and hyena bitting, scraching and killing eachother, yet the number game caught up with the lions who were out numbered really good. Nala had tried to save her fellow Pridelanders, yet to no avail.

And in the end Scar was surronded by his dead subjects and a whole mess of hyenas

"Mutiny," Scar said "You've all betrayed me! Have you forgotten what I gave you?"

"You gave us jack," Shenzi said walking past her hyenas to face Scar. "I don't what you thought being king ment. But it sure as hell dosen't mean let you kingdom become shit. No wonder Mufasa had a son. I wonder where the king who weren't great go?"

"You..!" Scar said pissed as he tried atacking Shenzi. Only to have a wave of hyenas pounce on him and devour him

"You make a bad king," Shenzi said eating Scar "But you are a great meal,"

"Yes he is," Banzai said chewing on one of Scars legs

Ed slupred Scars tail like a noodle.

After the fighting and death was over, Shenzi went back to the Outlands and got Nuka, who was still unconsis

* * *

"What the?" Banzai said seeing what she had

Ed was about to attack Nuka, but Shenzi stopped him.

"Not this one," she said "He's off limits,"

Other members of her clan protested and demanded an explination for letting this young lion live

Shenzi told them about Nuka being like family to her, and that he'd be the clans lion. He'd work or them, unlike how they worked for Scar.

"I am queen, and as such I say this cub lives. I and my closest friends will raise him like are own. Giving him the illusion he's still royalty.

Her clan was skeptical about this, but in the ens allowed it. It was just one lion after all

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. A King A Cub and Another King

"Ugh," Nuka said as he strated to wake up and open his eyes. Only to see all the dead lion and hyena bodies around

"What happened?" Nuka said freaked out

"Huh! Your awake!" Shenzi said a look of relief on her face

She went over and hugged him

"We were so worried," she said

"What's going on?" Nuka said

"You don't remember?" Banzai said

"Remember what?" Nuka asked

"We were attacked," Shenzi said

"Attacked!" Nuka said shocked

"Yes," Baznai said "By...uh,"

"Rival lions!" Shenzi said "A bunch of male lions came and challenged your father for these lands. He told me Banzai and Ed to get you somewhere safe while he and my hyenas fought them."

"What happened? Where is my dad?" Nuka asked

Tears began to form in Shenzi eyes

"I'm sorry," Shenzi said

"No," Nuka said in disbelief "Mom?"

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gave sad nods of their heads

Nuka began crying into his hyena aunts fur

"Before you mother passed on," Shenzi said sad as well "She told me, to care of you. To raise up to become the great king you were meant to be."

Nukas crying continued, yet then he got angry

"Where'd those other lions go!"

"They escaped," Banzai said

Ed pointed out to the Outlands

"We should go after them! THEY NEED TO PAY!" Nuka was about to run off. Yet Shenzi stopped him

"Whoa nephew," Shenzi said "We're not sure if that was the whole pride that attacked us,"

Ed said something

"Ed's right, they might expect us to attack them." Banzai said "We might be running into a trap,"

"The best thing to do is stay here," Shenzi said "If they come back, we'll be ready,"

Shenzi nuzzled Nuka "I won't let anything happen to the new king of the Pridelands,"

The other hyenas around knelt before the new king Nuka

"New king?" Nuka said suprised "But I'm just..."

"Don't worry Nuka," Shenzi said "I'll teach you eveything about being a ruler. I am the hyenas queen after all,"

Just then the sound of thunder roared and it began to ran

Nuka climbed a top Priderock and did his best roar, which wasn't all that much of a roar. It sounded like when Simba first did his little roar when the hyena trio were about to hurt Nala and himself.

* * *

A few day went by and it looked like the rain was slowly helping the return to the beautiful paradice it once was. And that would mean more food again soon.

Yet for now it was still searching for scraps and conserving food.

Anyway Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had managed to find a zebra in the Pridelands, and the trio thought it'd be a good chance to teach Nuka hunting

"Look," Banzai said "Zebra,"

My favorite," Shenzi said

Yet as they were about to pounce, they heard a whimpring

"Huh?" Nuka asked

He went to investigate the sound that was coming from some tall grass nearby. As he moved away the grass to get a look.

Nuka gasped at what he saw

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed! Come look!"

The hyena trio so and saw what Nuka saw.

It was a sad little lion cub. This cub was sobbing over it's dead mother. She had died of starvation.

"What happened?" Nuka asked

The cub kept sobbing, not even aware Nuka and the hyenas were there.

At first Nuka thought this cub was part of the evil lion that killed his family. Yet then he remembered how sad he was when his own mom and dad died. Plus it was just a baby cub, no way it killed anyone.

In the end Nuka took him in.

The cubs told Nuka his name was Kovu. In the end Nuka became something of a big brother to Kovu.

And Nuka thought it felt good to have another lion around

The hyenas didn't think to much of it. It was only one more tiny lion. And a boy lion, no cubs later

Although the cub was so young it couldn't eat meat yet. Don't worry, Shenzi's maternal instincs kicked in.

"This feels so strange," Shenzi said as she produced milk for Kovu

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dessert beyond the Outlands, another certain lion with yellow fur and a red mane was comming to the Pridelands

Hey, just cause Nala didn't come dosen't mean Rafiki still couldn't give him that pep talk

* * *

**What wil happen when Simba comes?**

**More l8ter**


	6. Welcome Home, And to Death

Simba walked into where his old home was, which was now a barren wasteland.

"My gosh," Simba said seeing it all "That baboon wasn't lying, everything's desrtoied,"

"We're gonna fight your uncle, for this?" Timon said. Pumbaa with him

"Yes Timon," Simba said "This is my home,"

"Talk about your fixer upper," Timon said to himself. Yet if it was importaint to Simba, he and Pumbaa were with him to the end.

* * *

As Simba and his friends got closer to PrideRock, the true king of these lands couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't seen any of the lionesses. Only hyenas

In the end Timon and Pumbaa distracted some of the hyenas and managed to get atop Pride Rock.

"Where is he?" Simba wondered not seeing his uncle

Just then Simba heard some laughter

"Huh?" Simba said looking over at the sourse of the laughter, only to see two cubs play fighting.

"Those are the two lions I've seen since getting here?" Simba thought "Scar must be out on a hunt with the lionesses. But how would that explain the hyenas? In fact what are hyenas doing in the Pridelands anyway?"

Curiosity peeked, Simba decided to go investigate the two cubs, and maybe get some answers as to what was going on.

* * *

"Haha," Kovu laughed as Nuka tickled him

"Victory is mine," Nuka cheered

"Hello?" Simba said walking over to the two cubs. "Excuse me, but..."

"EVIL LION!" Nuka cried as he lept in front of Kovu to protect him

"Evil?" Simba said confussed "No I'm..."

"You!" Shenzi said coming out of Pride Rock with Banzai and Ed

"Aunt Shenzi!" Nuka and Kovu cried

"Nuka Kovu, get over here!" Shenzi ordered

The cubs ran over over to the protection of their hyena aunt. Ed took them into the cave

"Aunt Shenzi?" Simba said "What's going on? Where are the lionesses?"

Just then more hyenas came up around Pride Rock, surrounding Simba

"Did you notice anything different about this place since you were here last?" Shenzi asked

"What do you mean?" Simba said "It's a barren wasteland,"

"Exacly," Shenzi said "You have your uncle to thank for that. That powerhungry ego maniac was going to let us all starve. He didn't care about the food and water drying up. We tried to tell him about that, that we needed to start rationing food what with twice the preditors here now. I don't what was going through his mind to blind him from such things,"

"What happened to him?" Simba asked "And the other lions?"

"What do you think happened?" Shenzi asked

The hard truth hit Simba like a ton of bricks

"No..." he said

"Either he went, or we all died." Shenzi said

"My mother, Nala, all of them..." Simba said

"They attacked us," Shenzi lied, covering up what really happened. "Scar decided to hang us out to dry and make us all into lunch. It was eat or be eaten. We chose eat,"

"Then what about those cubs?" Simba asked "You just saving them till they get bigger and more filling?"

"Nuka's the new king," Shenzi said "A king we can who we'll raise to not let these lands go to the dumps. We found the other one a few days ago. We're not as heartless as you think we are,"

"You tried to kill me!" Simba said remembering how he and Nala barley escaped them

"That was just buisness," Shenzi said "Besides you lions get all the good stuff, while my clan is forced to endure hardships, less food and water. In a way, you lions were killing us way before any of this."

"Buisness?" Simba said not understanding

"Man you must be as dumb as your uncle." Shenzi said "Think about it, who told you to go to that graveyard? Who had you stay in the gorge? Who suddenly appreaed after you dad died?"

Simba's whole world crumbled just then

"He promised us we'd never go hungry again, he lied to us both," Shenzi said

Yet the only thing in Simbas mind was anger. Anger toward his unlce, anger toward himself for not figuring it out, and anger towards the hyenas

"You helped him didn't you? You helped Scar kill my farther?" Simba said

Shenzi just smiled, she knew Simba would loose this fight. The lion king was up against overwelling numbers

"MURDERERS!" Simba pouced at Shenzi, only to have her hyenas dog pile on top of him, Rafiki, Timon, and Pumbaa entered the fight as well. Yet their pressence made little difference againts with the odds still totally in Shenzi's favor. Even Timons, Ma and Uncle Max who were there (one and a half refence) got eaten by Shenzi's clan

When it was all over, Shenzi walked over the the now dead Simba

"A king ain't so tough without his ladies," Shenzi said smacking the dead lion

"Aunt Shenzi! Aunt Shenzi!" Nuk and Kovu said hugging the hyena queen.

"We were so worried!" Kovu sobbed

"We thought that bad lion might have got you," Nuka said

"Don't worry cubs" Shenzi said "Everything's fine,"

* * *

Years passed, and the Pridelands were back to as they once were, along with all the other animal heards

Nuka and Kovu had grown up now, and Nuka ruiled over Pride Rock.

Kovu wasn't jealous at Nuka or anything. Without him and his hyena friends he would've probably died after all.

In the end Nuka and Kovu would live their full lives. And without any lionesses to create a lion heir, Shenzi and Banzais daughter led the hyenas, yes they tied the knot in the end as well.

**The end**


End file.
